


The Seventy-ninth Sentinel Tidbits File  by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [79]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Seventy-ninth Sentinel Tidbits File  by Many and Varied

## The Seventy-ninth Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine. Honestly, I'm not responsible for any of it!  


* * *

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

ObSenad: 

**"AUGH!"**

"Mmmph!" Jim banged his head on the pipe, straightening up too fast at his lover's yell. Moving more cautiously he extricated himself from under the sink and glanced into the living room where Blair sat in front of the tv, laptop forgotten on his lap. "What's wrong? AND don't yell like that!" 

"What?" Blair continued to stare at the screen, totally caught up in whatever he was seeing. "I don't believe it, man. I just don't believe it." 

Jim glared. "Talk, Siskel, or let me go back to work." 

"Hercules. This year has been unbelievable. First they killed off Iolaus. But they've done that plenty of times before, so I didn't get too worked up. But this time, he was gone for weeks. Then they apparently wrote him out for good and he went happily off into the underworld. Then a couple more weeks or months, maybe, and they reintroduced him as this bozo with his face from an alternate universe. He wasn't as good, but it was kinda fun to see the actor playing against his character, if you know what I mean." 

Jim nodded, but knew Blair wasn't even looking at him, still paying attention to the drama. 

"So they finally started letting him get a little backbone and I had hopes that I'd be seeing 'my' Iolaus soon, but now!" Blair began to sputter. "They made him fall in love. With a mermaid! He asked her to marry him! Then he goes into this big 'I can't ask you to give up the sea' speech. I can see it coming, man, I can see..." 

The young man fell silent as Hercules spoke to his best friend, and, in Blair's fantasy world, lover. "How much do you love her, Iolaus?" 

"I'd give up the world for her." The short blond murmured. 

"That's exactly what I had in mind." Hercules smiled sadly. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Blair wailed. "They're going to...to...AUGH! They did it. They turned him into a merman. I hate the writers!!!!!!" 

Jim sat beside his lover, drawing him into an embrace. "Look on the bright side, at least they didn't kill him again." 

Refusing to be mollified, Blair sat stiffly. "Might as well have. He won't be back on unless those fins are twist-offs." 

The two men sat, thinking over the various twists and turns of the television universe over the past year or so. It seemed like the writers and producers had gone out of their ways to destroy every meaningful relationship going. Okay, maybe not Mulder and Scully but that was surreal at any given moment. Eventually the final credits began running with the spoiler for next week in a box on the left side of the screen. 

"Next week on an all new Hercules," the announcer intoned. "Hercules is reunited with his best friend." 

"Look!" Blair whooped. "It's Iolaus. The real one! They're bringing him back! Well," He grinned ruefully. "At least for one episode anyway! I don't trust those guys! I think they like playing with the fans' emotions!" 

"I don't know about the writers," Jim began, nimble fingers seeking out the waistband of his partner's jeans. "But I find it's best to just play with all of you." 

With sighs of pleasure, the two men settled back on the sofa, the television ignored. 

the end. 

Deb  


* * *

Tidbit #2 

ObSenad --The Tee-shirt 

Jim knew Blair was getting ready to go out, and from what he had overheard of the conversation, Blair and his friend were headed for a gay bar on the other side of town. It bothered Jim, bothered him a lot. Not that he didn't know Blair was gay, and not that he didn't want Blair to be happy, but because he wanted Blair for himself. Blair was his and he was gonna take what was his. 

Hearing his guide in the kitchen, Jim calmly walked down the loft steps and waited until he had Blair's attention. Taking in the whole picture, the mahogany curls, the skin tight jeans, it took all of his willpower to resist dropping to Blair's feet and begging to be taken. 

Noticing the scrutiny, Blair smiled and shifted self-consciously.  <He looks like a starving man, and I'm dinner> Blair thought to himself. <A step in the right direction.>

Finally finding his voice, Jim said, "You can't go out." 

"Huh?" was all Blair managed in response. 

"I have what you need here, Chief." 

Blair smiled that infamous Sandburg thousand watt job and arched his eyebrows, "Oh?" 

Jim held up a tube and pointed to Blair's tee-shirt. Blair looked down and then back up at Jim. 

Nodding slowly, Blair spoke quietly, "Get your ass upstairs. I want it naked and you on all fours. Now." 

Jim turned and fled, clothes flying as he took the stairs two at a time. 

Taking a calming breath, Blair slipped off his own clothes and made his way upstairs to the only man he really wanted. The tee-shirt, reading "Got Lube", left in a pile on the kitchen table. He wouldn't need it again. 

-end- 

Lisa  


* * *

Tidbit #3 

ObSenad: 

Blair wandered into the squad room, where he apparently interrupted a hush-hush conversation between Rafe and Simon (judging from the speed with which they cleared their throats, hemmed and hawed, and loudly agreed that the Jags were definitely winning). 

Resolving to find out what was up with the two men, the young man took his time, planning the best approach. 

First he tried Simon, knowing that his chances weren't good, but that he might pick up some information to use when he tried Rafe later. "So, Simon, is Rafe okay? I know he wanted to talk to you about it...." 

"Sandburg, good try, now go do some work," the big man dismissed. 

Fine. Rafe was easier, anyways. In more ways than one. 

Nonchalantly following the detective into the break room later that day, he came up behind him and, sneaking one hand onto the other man's waist, asked in a low voice, "So, did you get what you needed from Simon?" 

Spinning in surprise, Rafe almost knocked over the coffee machine. "Blair! Geez, don't pull that crap here, I told you!" 

"Well, if you weren't holding out on me, I wouldn't have to," came the slightly-offended, hinting at a pout reply. 

"Poor baby, nobody tells you anything, right?" Rafe teased, knowing better than to fall for the act. Deciding to tell the younger man rather than have him make something up, Rafe conceded the fight. "Fine, I was asking Simon if he saw that show last night, and how it ended. No big tryst, no prescription drug abuse, no big deal." He pushed past Blair, making for the doorway. 

He didn't make it. 

"Tryst? Now, why on earth would I think you and Simon would be having a tryst? Could it be because you love your men big, and buff, and oh, what else, um... black?" 

Rafe sighed, cursing himself for even bringing up the word "tryst". "Sandburg, lay off. You know I'd never do anything with my boss. You know I've explained that a thousand times." Realizing how often they had indeed had this conversation, he turned the tables. "But now I start to wonder why it is that you seem obsessed with the idea of me and Simon together. Is it that you love to watch two men together? Is it that you love the idea of gay cops? Is it that you love to imagine Simon Banks naked, hard as a rock, wanting to fuck the living daylights out of a smaller man?" He'd been getting closer and closer to Blair as he talked, until the two of them were pressed against the wall of the small room, both very aware of the other man's slightly fast breaths, slightly hard cocks, just barely brushing against each other through cloth that was just that much more arousing. 

Blair took a breath, moved in, and kissed Brian Rafe on the mouth. 

The two men broke apart and stared at each other, then both broke into laughter as the charged moment ended. Blair reached out, caressed Rafe's crotch, and said, "Okay, man, okay. It's a big secret. I can handle that." 

"You'll handle something, I can tell," teased Rafe, referring to the fact that he knew Blair would end up in the bathroom on the third floor, relieving his sexual tension. 

"Yeah, yeah, at least I'll be comfortable for the rest of the day!" Blair returned, defeated in his quest to find out the secret, but pleased at his teasing of his friend. 

\--end snippet with little point-- 

Ann  


* * *

Tidbit #4 

ObSenad: 

The next day, Jim came striding into Simon's office without knocking \- again - and saw his boss slam the desk drawer on his thumb in his haste to hide something from him. 

Wincing in sympathy as he waited for Simon's cussing to stop, he thought about how he could find out what the big man was hiding, but decided to ask his lover before he did anything. Blair usually knew all the office gossip before he did anyways. 

* * *

"So, what's up with Simon, do you know?" he asked as they lay in bed, Jim running his hands through his lover's hair. 

"How do you mean?" returned Blair, not sure if he should mention the Rafe thing or not. He knew Jim didn't approve of them teasing at the station. 

"Well, I walked into his office today, and he was staring into his desk drawer, but when he saw I was there, he slammed the drawer shut. So, is he... in love, or in trouble?" Jim grinned, knowing Blair would take that and run with it. 

Sure enough, the younger man sat up in bed, turning quickly to talk. "I knew it! Rafe and Simon were talking today, and cut the conversation off when I came in, so I asked them, and Rafe got all defensive about it! So I asked him if he'd made any kind of move on Simon, and he said no, but I dunno, he did get really defensive about it." 

"Well, I think he'd be an idiot to get involved with Simon," Jim opined, knowing that they'd discussed this before. "Sleeping with your boss is just plain stupid, and I'll tell him again if he looks like he's forgetting that." 

"Want me to see if I can find anything in Simon's office?" Blair offered. 

"No," Jim reprimanded. Then, he admitted, "He took it home with him." 

"What?! He took what home with him?" 

"It was about the size of a videotape, but it was in a padded envelope." 

"Hmm, is there any weird evidence he wouldn't want you to know he was taking home? Megan just wrapped up that porno-tape case." 

"No, he wouldn't mess with evidence, Sandburg, he's a professional who takes his job seriously." 

"Well, do you have any ideas," Blair shot back, "Ellison?" 

Jim smiled ruefully and paid his apology in kisses. Long, wet kisses. 

end of part 2 of a pointless ramble -- 

Ann  


* * *

Tidbit #5 

Poem: 

**CHANGE**

And if tomorrow brings 

Change and choice, 

And you and I lose sight 

For a little while of who we are, 

Listen to the voice 

The one that will always steer you right. 

It's the voice that says 

Friend, 

Lover, 

Together 

Forever. 

It's one voice in two souls. 

It's me, it's you. 

No matter what else, 

It's us -- we two. 

* * *

Deana  


* * *

Tidbit #6 

ObSenad: 

"Hey Jim," Blair called. 

"Yeah?" 

"Have you ever seen a parking meter bank?" 

"A _what_?" the big detective asked as he walked up behind his partner. 

"A parking meter bank. You know, like, a parking meter you put coins in, but it's a bank?" 

"I've never seen one? Why?" 

"Well, you know that watchman list we're on? Someone named shanny, spelled with a small 's' thank you, is looking for a parking meter bank for her dad for father's day. She's looked in every mall and catalogue she can get her hands on, but she just can't find one. She says she's willing to send the person a check or a money order to cover the bank and shipping and handling if they find one. I was just wondering if you've ever seen one." 

Jim shook his head 'no'. Who had ever heard of a parking meter bank? "Sorry Chief, this is one problem I can't help you with." 

Blair laughed as he finished reading the plea. "She even says she'll try to write a story if the person wants her to." 

"Try?" 

"Yeah, I guess she's a little nervous about writing. I hope someone can help her." 

"I'm sure they will Chief." 

finis 

shanny  


* * *

Tidbit #7 

ObSenad: 

"Hey, Jim! That show we like is on." 

"Which one, Chief?" 

"The one about that Mountie and the cop." 

"Which cop? He had two partners. I never could get into the second one. It always seemed a violation of the relationship...be like someone replacing _you_ in my life." Jim smiled and hugged his lover close. 

"Never happen, Jim." 

"Better not." 

"I don't know, though. It always seemed to me that the second guy had more...chemistry or something, you know? I mean, I could see those two in the end like, well, like us, which I couldn't see with the first guy." 

"To each his own, Chief. So long as you're _my own._ " 

"Forever, Jim. Forever." 

-fini- 

Mama Deb  


* * *

Tidbit #8 

ObSenad: 

"Hey, Jim, do you ever wonder why we are the way we are?" Blair asked. 

"No," Jim replied, absently stroking the long curls resting in his lap. 

Blair slapped his leg. "Oh, come on, you do too! I mean, what makes us, two men, be attracted to each other instead of to women?" 

Jim sighed. "Who cares? Why analyze everything to death, Sandburg? Just accept it." 

Blair sat up and Jim braced for a patented Blair Sandburg lecture. "Okay, I agree, but look at it this way: some people would justify actions against homosexuals depending on which explanation turns out to be true. If it's genetic, parents to be will throng to specialists to make sure their fetus isn't gay. If it's choice, the Religious Wrong will double their efforts to convert the unsaved." 

Jim shrugged. "So, what's your point? Prejudice against gays exists? Big news there. Either way, it's not the whys and wherefores that matter here, but the attitudes of the society we live in. We're screwed no matter why we are the way we are. All we can do is keep loving each other and remember that there are some people out there who support us." 

"Why, Jim, that's pretty deep thought," Blair teased. 

Jim rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm capable of that when I'm not grunting, scratching, and shitting in the corners." 

Blair grinned. "Speaking of genetics...caveman." He leaned close. "Wanna go practice a lifestyle repugnant to society at large?" 

Jim shrugged. "I would've thought living with a roommate who leaves hair in the sink, towels on the floor, and a half-eaten moldy peanut-butter and banana sandwich under the bed is about as repugnant as I could get." 

Blair sighed. "Jim, this conversation is closed-captioned for the thinking impaired: Do. You. Want. To. Come. Upstairs. With. Me?" 

Jim stood and pulled him up. "Sure, but Chief?" 

"Uh?" 

"We don't need any practice. We've got it down pat." 

**THE END**

Tex  


* * *

Tidbit #9 

ObSenad: 

Jim lay in a limp heap upon the bed. Every bone in his body felt like it had been vapourised, leaving him a puddle of flesh and blood. Hearing bare feet slapping against the stairs, he turned his head and opened his eyes to watch his lover's head appear. Blair grinned at him and handed him a glass of orange juice. Jim narrowed his eyes and sniffed carefully. Orange juice with a few additives. 

"All natural ingredients, lover. Just a little something to refresh and re- energise you. You know, re-balance your electrolytes. I want to make sure you're up for the next position we try from the Gay Kama Sutra." 

"Next thing I know, you'll be slipping me viagra," Jim complained as Blair slipped into bed and curled up around the bigger man. 

"Nah, I think we'll go with the love jet when the time comes that you can't keep up with me." 

"The love jet?" 

"Yep, all natural ingredients in a convenient spray bottle." 

"Sandburg," Jim growled. 

Blair pet his head affectionately, further rumpling the short hair there. 

"Don't you _want_ to be able to literally fuck me into tomorrow?" 

-end- 

Pumpkin 

for more info:  
[http://www.nando.net/24hour/nao/healthscience/story/0%2C2276%2C50941-81852-581403-0%2C00.html](http://www.nando.net/24hour/nao/healthscience/story/0%2C2276%2C50941-81852-581403-0%2C0)  


* * *

Tidbit #10 

ObSenad: 

"Arrugh! This is driving me nuts!" 

The frustrated cry from the vicinity of Blair's laptop had Jim padding silently over to where his lover was paging through his unbelievably large stash of slash fic. "Okay, what now." 

"You remember that really good story that had our two boys from WatchAd getting together where there's an electric toothbrush involved?" 

"Oh yeah. They were doing tests or something on his senses, and the one with the extra sensitive touchy-feely had an unexpected reaction to the feel of an electric toothbrush vibrating in his hand." 

Blair chuckled. "Oh yeah. But it was really good, and I wanted to share it with a couple of people, but I can't find it." 

"So, do what you always end up doing. Ask the list. Oh, and Blair?" 

Engrossed in typing up his plea, he didn't look up from the keyboard as he answered. "Uh, yeah Jim." 

"Upstairs. Five minutes. And bring the toothbrush." 

the end 

Duranee 

* * *

End The Seventy-ninth Sentinel Tidbits File. 

 


End file.
